The Wolf in Disguise
by AGirlNamedHello
Summary: "What are we to each other?" She screamed at him. "I don't know." he admitted to her, his eyes gleaming with the truth. "You do, you do and you've been lying to me all along!" She screamed at him, pushing him with all of her might. "Did you ever think I was trying to protect you?" he tried reasoning with her. "From what?" "Myself." Derek/OC
1. Prologue

**_Revise edition of the story 'Imaginary'_**

* * *

_"When she awoke, the world was on fire." _― Scott Westerfeld

_Screaming._

_It was a dark, an almost opaque morning. Faye O'Connor was walking carefully throughout the dense Beacon Hills Preserve, her bare feet padding quietly against the dirt and leaves. She could see tiny cuts littering her feet from stepping on thorns and other sharp objects in the woods, but she couldn't actually feel a thing. As she pushed herself through the densely packed shrubbery, she found herself in front of what looked to be an average suburban home. It was three stories high with a wrap around porch, a mansard roof and a balustrade. Flashes of children laughing and playing in the wide opened field in the front of the house flashed before Faye's eyes. Suddenly, she looked towards the front of the house sensing a presence; there in the doorway stood a young man. He was rather tall, Faye could tell, he stood at what she presumed to be 6' or 6'1; he was also relatively lean. A large smile encompassed his face, his pearly whites shinning against the darkness of the day. She could faintly see the glowing happiness in his almond shaped grey eyes, eyes that looked like wild storm clouds. Faye's body instantly relaxed when his eyes caught her emerald one's, they seemed to suck the tension right out of her bones. Yet, she was shocked when she watched him smile and come barreling towards her. And then unexpectedly, it was if she were a ghost and he ran straight through her into the arms of an older woman. She felt the familiar nauseous feeling in her stomach that signaled to her that where she was, was not reality. _

_"Derek!" She heard the older girl smile as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders._

_"Hey Laura! We were wondering where you ran off to last night." He chuckled, causing the girl in front of him to roll her eyes._

_"Just a late night run, you know how it goes. Are you ready?" She asked him curiously, looking around for any sign of his school bags and books. _

_"Yeah, let's go." Derek told her quickly as he ran back into his house and grabbed a large bag from beside the door. _

_Faye watched on curiously, she knew for a fact that dreams always had some revelance to her life, but she really had no idea what any of this meant. She had never met the boy and girl in question, and she had never before ever seen the house. Abruptly, it all stopped; she could no longer see the boy and the girl anymore. Everything had quieted down around her and it was as if the world were turning in slow motion, she watched as two men came up to the house and began to pour gasoline over any space they could find. All too quickly they had drenched the entire house of unsuspecting victims, and before she could try and stop them they had lit the match. In no more than ten seconds the entire house was engulfed in flames, and Faye stood stock-still with tears in her eyes. It was as if she could feel everything __**the innocents **__were feeling, she could feel the desperation, the pleading and begging for mercy. She could feel the hopelessness and pure terror they all felt. She clutched her body tight, trying to hold herself together as she continued to sob heavily. She was rocking back and forth, trying to control the pain, trying to control the emotions chorusing through her veins. As she tried to find anyway to control her tears, she was able to make out the silhouette of a young woman standing near the flames, a wicked smile held in place on her lips. She took one look towards Faye, almost as if she could truly see her. Faye wanted to wipe that look right off her face, the woman before her stared at her as if she were God and she had just made her final judgment. Faye continued to watch the girl as she walked closer to her, trying to make out any sort of familiarity about her, but she was at a loss. Suddenly something had gone terribly wrong, no longer was she invisible to the wild woman before her. No, Faye could see eaisly that the woman was quite apparent to her presence._

_"We can't have any witnesses now, darling." The woman smiled as she carefully ran a delicate hand through Faye's long chestnut curls._

_All too quickly Faye watched as the woman pulled out what looked to be a small revolver and aimed it directly between her eyes. With no warning what so ever and in the timeframe of a single bat of her lashes the woman pulled the trigger and Faye could no longer stop the screams that erupted from her lungs._

Greyson O'Connor had just arrived home, throwing his keys onto the large mantle beside the door; he shrugged out of his blazer and hung it up on the coat rack. He had just barely set foot into the kitchen, his hand reaching towards the fully stocked fridge when he heard the unmistakable screams coming from his younger sister Faye's bedroom. Running as fast as he could, he raced up the long winding staircase and stormed into her room; the sight before him breaking his heart. Faye lay out sprawled against the bed, her small hands clutching her sheets for dear life. Screams continued to burst from her lungs, and her body had begun to thrash around kicking and pushing. Jumping right into action, Greyson had managed to get on top of Faye's bed and hold her down, praying he had made it just in time so that she hadn't hurt herself. Faye continued to thrash against him, her eyes never opening once. No matter how hard Greyson tried to get her to calm down she wouldn't, and Greyson could feel his eyes begin to water with fear. He had no idea what was happening to his sister, and the fear that something might be incredibly wrong with her terrified him to his very core. Suddenly, and without any warning Faye managed to pull out of his grasp and she screamed out a single name.

**"DEREK! DEREK HALE!"** She shrieked before allowing herself to collapse back into the warm and safe arms of her brother.

* * *

**_Hi everyone, I had initially written this story under the name "Imaginary" except there was one small problem; I had begun to hate my characters and story line. I also realized I wasn't getting any reviews, and not that much positive feedback so I decided to revise it and not make it so predictable So, for the first few chapters it's a bit the same although I have added and subtracted many parts. I was really just trying to work on adding more depth to my characters and more action to the chapters to leave people wanting more. Anyway, now that I'm through talking, I would greatly appreciate your feedback. Please don't think you are bothering me, or any of the sort. Honestly any type of feedback is good feedback, if you love my story comment, if you hate it? Comment and let me know why you think that. Just please don't leave me hanging in the dark over here lol. _**


	2. Waking Up

When Faye O'Conner woke up, it was to the sound of rather loud and obnoxious banging on her front door. Groaning, she attempted to get out of her bed, not realizing that someone had their arm gently wrapped around her. Confused, she turned her head to find her brother sleeping beside her, still in his clothes from the night before. He was laid out in an uncomfortable position, half sitting and half falling off the bed, his mouth hung open and Faye laughed as she noticed the small trail of drool that was falling on to his shoulders.

"Grey!" She shouted loudly, watching his body jerk up right and fall off the bed.

She erupted in giggles while she watched Greyson slowly lift himself back onto the bed, his green eyes glaring at her matching pair.

"One of these days, Faye." He warned her causing her to continue to giggle.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." She admitted, raising her hands in defense.

"Are you okay, Faye?" He asked her questioningly, watching her reaction curiously.

"Of course I am Grey, why wouldn't I be?" she asked him confused, running a hand through her long chestnut hair.

"It's just, well do you remember what happened last night?" He asked her, reaching over and placing a caring hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

"Uhm not really, I mean Stiles dropped me off last night and I came straight to bed and passed out." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmm, well listen I'm going to go up to bed and get some more sleep. If you go out tonight just remember to get home early, school tomorrow." He reminded her yawning; walking over towards her and pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"Je t'aime, petite fée." He whispered, walking away slowly.

"Love ya too, frère." She responded, shaking her head in puzzlement.

Remembering the loud knocking that had awakened her, Faye walked slowly down the large winding staircase that lead to the front door. Yawning, she opened it to find two very agitated teenagers standing with their arms crossed.

"Well hello to you too." She chuckled, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been standing here? And could you put some clothes on?" Stiles Stilinski asked of his best friend as he walked into her rather large home.

"Someone's in a lovely mood today." She noted, a laugh escaping her lips as she gave Scott McCall a gentle hug.

"He's been irritating me all day." Scott admitted to her causing Stiles to roll his eyes at his two best friends.

"Oh shut up, we've only been together for half an hour." He reminded Scott.

"And that's already half an hour too long."

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Faye was completely exhausted. After Scott and Stiles had gotten to her house the three decided a day out at the beach would do them some justice before school. So, the three had changed quickly and spent the entire day at Meadow Lake. The three had finally departed only two hours ago, and Faye felt as if she were about to faint from fatigue. Walking into her connecting bathroom, she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out her medication. Buspirone prescribed to Faye O'Connor take only 2 a day, with or without food. Faye read off the orange bottle, rolling her eyes slightly. She hated the fact that she had to take these stupid pills everyday, they made her feel weak and vulnerable. Yet, she would never truly admit to the reason why she was forced to take the pills. After swallowing the pilsl and drinking a glass of water, Faye walked back to her bedroom and began to pull up her covers. As she was about to lie down in bed, she could faintly hear the sounds of feet padding across her large front yard. Curiously, Faye walked towards her window to see if the sound was just her imagination or if it were truly there. Looking out, she saw nothing.

"Huh?" Faye shrugged quietly, too tired to actually worry about it.

She went to walk back towards her bed when a loud knock caused her to scream out for dear life. There, at her window was Stiles with a wicked smile on his face.

"Goddamnit Stiles! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She shouted at him, picking up a stuffed animal from her floor and chucking it at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't resist." He laughed as he slipped in through the now opened window, still laughing.

"Faye, are you alright?" Scott called, rushing through Faye's opened bedroom door.

He walked in to see a seething Faye and a laughing Stiles and a smile fell into place on his lips.

"I knew it was his fault." Scott chuckled causing Faye to simply glare at him.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" She asked them curiously.

"I was listening to my dad's phone call earlier-" Stiles began but Faye cut him off.

"You know that's eavesdropping right?" She asked him completely unamused as Stiles simply rolled his eyes at her.

"So tell me something new, anyway! When I was listening in I heard him say that some hikers found a body in the woods" He informed her while Faye simply looked confused.

"Wait like a _dead_ body?" She asked him questioningly.

"No, a body of water! Yes a dead body, I swear I don't know how I'm friends with either of you." He told them sarcastically.

"Scott, what the hell is he talking about?" She asked him confused.

"I said the same thing." Scott chuckled causing Faye to giggle.

"Okay, well if they found the body…then what are we looking for?" Faye asked.

"That's the best part, they only found half. Now get you're cute ass up because we're about to go find the other half." Stiles told her with a smirk causing Faye to seriously re-think her friendships.

* * *

The three had finally arrived to Beacon Hills Preserve, getting out quietly Faye immediately got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and went to grab a hold of Stiles and Scott's hands. Stiles gave a small blush at the contact, while Scott simply wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder. He's known Faye since she was a little girl, and because of that he's always seen her as a little sister. He's been there for her through everything, and three were practically inseparable.

"Are we honestly doing this right now?" Faye asked them curiously, clutching tightly to Stiles and Scott.

"I agree with her man, I wanted to get a good night's rest tonight before school tomorrow." Scott agreed with Faye while Stiles simply scoffed.

"Come on, you two are the one's always bitchting about how nothing happens in this town. And honestly Scott, we all know you just want a good rest before practice tomorrow but let's be serious we're going to end up on the bench again like last year." Stiles admitted bluntly causing Faye to giggle slightly, it was more than likely true.

"Well that's a lie, I'm actually going to be playing this year. In fact, I think I'll even make first line." Scott admitted with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah, you were planning on doing that after I got married to Jackson Whittemore, right?" Faye asked him sarcastically, giggling slightly as Scott rolled his eyes at her.

"You know what? You two deserve each other." He informed them, shoving Faye slightly towards Stiles who simply wrapped his arm where Scott had let go of Faye.

"That's alright right Stiles? We'll go and get married in Hawaii and then honey moon in Fiji and we won't even invite Scott to any of it!" Faye giggled while sticking her tongue out at Scott.

Stiles blushed slightly again at the insinuation of Faye and him getting married and Scott simply chuckled, he had heard all about Stiles' plan on getting Faye to marry him in the sixth grade when Stiles realized he was in love with her.

"Anyway love birds, what part of the body are we looking for anyway?" Scott asked, Stiles following them around the preserve.

"Huh, well I'm not quite sure, it wasn't something I actually thought about." Stiles admitted truthfully.

"And uh what happens when the person that killed her is still walking around the woods?" Scott asked again, causing a small shiver to run up Faye's arm.

"Yeah…also something I didn't think about." Stiles admitted.

"Well, at least you planned this out with your usual attention to detail Stiles, that's all we ask." Faye chuckled as the three continued to trek through the forest.

As they continued walking Faye and Stiles couldn't help but laugh at Scott and his usual complaining, though Faye still couldn't shake off this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was just trying to make the most of the last summer night with her two best friends, but suddenly Stiles had pulled her down to the ground beside him and Scott followed right after. The three watched quietly as men with flashlights and what appeared to be large German Sheppard's walked towards them through the thick shrubbery; out of no where Stiles had jumped up quickly hauling Faye with him.

"Come on, let's go." He smirked while Scott called after them.

As Faye and Stiles continued to run through the forest, they turned their head's once or twice to make sure Scott was following. After Scott had continuously yelled at them to wait up, Faye and Stiles stopped for a moment; but, they should have kept running. They were quickly caught off guard by the sounds of a dog barking at them loudly, scaring the pants off of both of them and sending them tumbling to the ground while a lot of flashlights were being pointed in their faces.

"Stop it right there!" The policeman shouted, Stiles and Faye not daring to argue.

"Hold up, hold up. These little delinquents are mine." Sherriff Stilinski acknowledged while walking up towards Faye and Stiles.

"So, are you listening into all of my phone calls?" The Sherriff asked Stiles as he simply shrugged.

"Well, not the boring ones." He admitted causing Faye to giggle slightly.

Suddenly the Sherriff's flashlight was pointed at her, and a disappointed smile fell on his face.

"Now Faye, I expected more from you. You're supposed to be the good influence on my boy remember." The Sherriff reminded her causing her to blush fiercely.

"I know I'm sorry sir." She admitted as he simply shook his head.

"And now where's your usual partner in crime?" he asked them as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Who? Scott? No he's not here, he said something about wanting to get a good night's sleep before practice." Stiles explained to his dad as the Sheriff nodded.

"Scott!" He called out, flashing his light out in to the trees.

When he noticed no movement in the shrubbery, he gently placed his hand on the small of Faye's back and gripped Stiles' collar tightly.

"Alright you two, I am now going to give you both a lesson on the invasion of privacy and what it means to truly trespass." He explained to them, as they both sighed and tried explaining themselves.

After much hesitation, the Sheriff finally got Faye and Stiles into his Jeep, and watched them drive away with sad smiles on their faces.

"Do you think Scott will be okay?" She asked him quietly when they were about a block away from her house.

"Don't worry about him Faye, I promise you he will be okay." He comforted her, holding her small delicate hand in his gently.

"I sure hope so, and by the way Stiles…thank you for tonight. I really needed a good laugh." She smiled at him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Get some sleep tonight alright, Fairy." He told her, using the same nickname on her since he befriended her at six years old.

"You too, Stiles." She smiled at him as she got out of his jeep, and snuck back in through her opened window.

Whilst Stiles continued to watch Faye walk to her front door, her attention seemed to be captured by something out in the woods behind her house. Through the thick shrubbery and much of the plant life, Faye could faintly see the glowing light of two red beams. Squinting her eyes, she tried to see if it was a possible trick of the light, blinking she realized it wasn't. Faye began to walk a bit closer towards where she saw the lights, some sort of strange feeling pulling her towards them, it wasn't until she was about to enter the woods when she heard an unfamiliar voice whisper out.

_Run._


	3. First Day of School

Greyson awoke in his large California king sized bed to the soft sounds of his alarm clock buzzing beside him. Groaning, he quickly shut the annoying thing off and made his way out of bed. Sluggishly he walked towards the closed bedroom door of his younger sister Faye, praying slightly that she had made it home last night.

He knew that Faye and her little misfit friends thought they were quite clever in sneaking out the night before, but he had heard that rusty old Jeep a mile away. The relationship that Greyson had with his younger sister was always a very close one, and he never wanted her to feel like she couldn't go out and live the small amount of rebellious life that he and their brother Henry had lived when they were young. Granted, Greyson and Faye had about 21 years between them, that didn't mean much had changed since he was young. Greyson knew first hand that teenage years are years you'll always want back, what with gaining a daughter when he was fresh out of college he never had a chance to live up his college days. Faye and Greyson's parents had died in a tragic car accident when Faye was six years old and Greyson was 25.

The worse part about the entire accident was that Faye had been in the back seat when an oncoming drunk driver, sending the car into a 360 spin and slamming the right side of the car into a median, rammed the car. Their father died on impact, their mother two weeks later in ICU by organ failure. Faye had become what was known in the medical sense a 'miracle'. She had left the accident relatively unscratched, a broken arm and a small cut on her chin and that was all. The only bad thing that had come out of that accident was the horrific nightmares Faye had been plagued with since she was young. Greyson was happy when Faye had turned 13 and they seemed to have finally stopped, yet, he couldn't seem to shake off the memory of the nightmare she had only had two nights ago. He was really praying she didn't fall back into old patterns. As he walked into her bedroom, he slowly shook her awake and laughed at the scared and confused look on her face.

"Get up feé, school today." Greyson reminded her causing her to groan.

"Oh come on! Can't I have an extra day?" She begged him, pouting her lips and giving him her best puppy dogface.

"Cute, but no. Hurry and get up." He chuckled at her, leaving her room quickly and walking towards the kitchen.

Groaning, Faye quickly made her way out of her bed and walked sluggishly towards her walk in closet. Glaring at all of the hung up clothes, she sighed realizing she had absolutely nothing to wear.

"Can't go to school today Grey! I have no clothes to wear." She shouted out overdramatically as she pulled out what she had decided to wear.

She had pulled out a small black bralet that had two large triangles cut out on the sides. She accompanied the bralet with a medium sized high waisted burgundy red skirt, and a light brown belt. The skirt fell on her mid thigh, completely magnifying her rather long legs. She slipped on a pair of rather large high-heeled booties and wrapped a Burberry scarf around her neck. She took one last look in her closet and noticed a pearly white blazer that would look absolutely perfect with the look, and she slipped it on rolling the sleeves halfway up her arm. Once she decided she was perfect, she walked towards her bathroom to apply the light make-up she always wore and to brush out her long chestnut curls. After fixing herself up in the mirror, she walked out of her bathroom and grabbed her small messenger bag beside the door and made her way down to the kitchen where she could smell Greyson's cooking. Walking into the kitchen, she smiled when she realized he had made her pancakes.

"Grey! You remembered!" She smiled, instantly attacking him in a bear hug.

"Of course Faye, how am I supposed to forget our back to school tradition?" He asked her sarcastically, making her burst out in giggles.

"I seriously love you big brother." She admitted to him as he handed her a large plate of pancakes.

Just as she was about to dig into her plate of pancakes, the front door opened and in walked in her older brother Henry.

"Henry my man, you staying for breakfast?" Greyson asked him, already serving him a large plate to rival Faye's.

"You know it, it's the O'Connor family tradition." He sang, placing a light kiss to Faye's forehead as he went to hug his brother hello.

"So Mr. O'Connor, what's on the agenda for Creative Writing this year?" She asked him curiously, her eyes feigning innocence.

"Oh, you almost got me." Henry chuckled sarcastically causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh come on, Scott, Stiles and I are all hoping for easy A's just so you know." She reminded him chuckling as she watched the shocked expression grow on his face.

"I'm kidding, completely kidding." She laughed, trying to defend herself from the glares of her brothers.

"Just for that I'm giving you three a pop quiz." He informed her making her groan.

"I just know I'm for sure going to hate you." She admitted to him as he just barked out a laugh.

"Alright you two, let's put away the teacher hating for now and let's dig into these amazing golden treats." Greyson chuckled, sitting with his siblings as they all began to scarf down their pancakes.

* * *

After eating a very falling breakfast, Faye had quickly ran out of her house to get into Stiles' Jeep before he left without her.

"Morning Stilinski." She smiled, wrapping a quick arm around his neck for his good morning hug.

"Morning O'Connor, how was the back to school pancakes?" he asked her curiously, smelling the syrup on her breath.

"Delicious as always, and the Stilinski healthy omelets?" she asked him.

"Dad hated them like always." He chuckled making her smile.

"I swear, one of these days we're going to get the sheriff to fall in love with healthy eating." She promised him as they pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"You'll have more of a chance than I would." Stiles admitted to her as they both began to get out of the car.

Stiles and Faye had begun to walk up the steps to Beacon Hills High, when they quickly noticed with a groan that the annoying Jackson Whittemore was terrorizing Scott. Sighing, Faye simply rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why Jackson could not get along with Scott for her sake, she and Jackson had been friends since middle school and the two got along most of the time. Yet, no matter how much she tried she could never get him to let up on Stiles and Scott.

"So Scotty, Stiles tells me that you got bitten by a wolf last night." Faye chuckled, while Scott simply rolled his eyes at them.

"Come on Scott, let's see it." Stiles smiled, glancing at where he assumed the bite was.

Scott lifted up the hem of his shirt and pulled off the bandage slowly, showing Stiles and Faye the rather large bite mark on his side.

"Jesus! That's huge!" Faye shouted, not able to hold back her amazement.

"I know, and it hurts like a bitch." Scott explained to them.

"So, seriously what the hell could have done that?" Stiles asked him questioningly.

"Uhm, well like I said it was a wolf." Scott admitted.

"No it wasn't." Faye told him, adamantly.

"I know it was a wolf Faye, I saw it up close." Scott told her.

"It couldn't have been Scott, there hasn't been any wolves in California in the past sixty years."

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf, you sure as hell won't believe me when I tell you that I found the body last night." Scott smirked.

"What? This has got to be the single most exciting thing that has happened to this town since the…well, since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles admitted, looking towards the infamous Lydia Martin as if she were a God.

"Oh my, Faye!" How have you been doll, I haven't seen you all summer." Lydia smiled, wrapping her arms around Faye tightly.

"Missed you too, Lids." Faye smiled at the strawberry blonde haired girl.

"Hi Lydia…" Stiles blurted out causing Lydia to just pretend as if she hadn't heard him in the first place.

"Accompany me to my locker?" Lydia asked Faye, her arm extended for Faye to hook her's with.

"Bye boys." Faye smiled at Stiles and Scott as she and Lydia walked towards her locker, giggling and gushing about their wild summers.

* * *

Faye sat alone in her Creative Writing class, glaring at her older brother as she tried wasting her free period time.

"Assigned seats? Really?" she asked him incredulous as he let out a howl of laughter.

"Come on Faye, you know you'll love it." He told her smiling.

"I seriously hate you, I'm going to purposely flunk this class." She threatened him.

"I would be more scared if I didn't know that you've been dreaming about becoming an author since you were four."

"Still hate you." She told him as the bell rang signaling the in-between period.

She smirked at her brother when the two began watching the student's filing in, their smiles dropping when they noticed the assigned seats up on the board.

"Seriously!" She heard many kids groan causing her smirk to widen.

"Told ya."

"Oh be quiet you, before I give you a detention."

Laughing, Faye continued to watch the door to try and decipher who Allison Argent was. Beacon Hills High was a relatively small school meaning everyone knew everyone. Though, she had never heard of Allison Argent before, and she knew there was no mistake; this girl had to be new. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed a pretty girl with long brown hair walk into the class, she held in her arm an adorable leather jacket and her ankle booties were to die for. As she sat in the seat beside Faye, Faye quickly swirled around to introduce her.

"Hi, I'm Faye O'Connor." She smiled at her, extending her hand.

"Hi, I'm Allison Argent." Allison responded, shaking her hand gently.

"So Allison where'd you move from?" Faye asked her curiously, wanting to know a bit more about her new partner.

"Uhm well my family and I just moved up from San Francisco."

"Oh my god seriously? I'm from San Francisco, well I moved here when I was six but San Fran is like my home." She gushed at the girl as a small smile made it's way on Allison's face.

"So tell me, is this guy hard?" Allison asked her, nodding towards Mr. O'Connor.

"Honestly, he's probably the easiest teacher you'll ever have. Mr. O'Connor grew up always wanting to be a writer, except he has this small problem with not being able to write out an entire plot line from start to finish. But, just because of that he doesn't let it stop him from writing hundreds of novels. This class is basically for kids who want to be writers or have the heart and passion that goes into words. As long as you support your answers and you show him you actually care about your writing, he'll be fine." She informed Allison.

"Wow, have you had him before?" Allison asked her shocked.

"Nope, but I did live with him for about ten years. He's my older brother." She told her, chuckling as the look of realization hit Allison's face.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity in class, the final bell had finally rang and Faye was accompanying her best friend Serena Collins to the lacrosse field to watch the sophomore try-outs.

"Wow, so many choices. Where to sit, where to sit." Serena thought out quietly, looking towards the bleachers and trying to figure out a seat.

"Faye! Serena! Over here!" Lydia called out to them, waving towards herself and Allison Argent.

"Should we do it?" Serena asked Faye.

"Oh come on, you and Lydia can put your claws away for one practice." Faye chuckled as Serena rolled her eyes.

"I will if she will." Serena admitted as she began to walk up the bleachers to introduce herself to Allison and sit beside them.

"Hey Boys." Faye smiled at her two favorite lacrosse players.

"Hey Faye, uhm are you going to sit with Allison?" Scott asked her, completely confusing her.

"I was planning on it, why?"

"Uhm, it's just I was hoping you wouldn't mind talking me up to her?" He asked her shyly.

"Awe Scotty, do you have a crush on Allison?" She asked him shocked, as he blushed crimson.

"No!" He lied to her causing her to bark out a laugh.

"Awe that's cute, don't worry I'll talk you up for sure." She told him, easing his fears.

"I seriously love you." He confessed to her, kissing her cheek as Coach Finstock shouted at him to get to the field.

"So if you're talking up Allison for Scott, will you tal-" Stiles began, but Faye cut him off.

"Talk up Lydia for you? You know I'll try." She smiled at Stiles as a blindingly white smile flashed on his lips.

"I seriously love you too!" He repeated Scott, kissing her cheek as well as Coach Finstock raised his brow to his favorite economics student.

"Miss. O'Connor are you trying to distract my players?" He asked her with a smirk.

"You know me Coach, just call me the team cheerleader." She chuckled while he simply laughed and blew his whistle.

"Well how about you go cheer over there." He told her pointing towards the bleachers.

"You got it Coach." She smiled at him laughing.

"Hey Faye, Scott and I were going to go back to the woods after school. Scott lost his inhaler out there last night, and we want to see if we can see the body again." Stiles told her before she had a chance to get to the bleachers.

"I'll come with you guys, don't want you getting into trouble without me." She smirked at him.

Climbing up the small bleachers, Faye sat down beside Serena and began to start talking to Allison, Faye and Lydia who were currently breaking down the relationship status of each lacrosse player.

"Faye. Uhm, I hope you don't find this weird but who was that guy you were talking to?" Allison asked her.

"Well the dark skinned boy, that's my best friend, well more like brother Scott McCall, and the other shaved haired boy is my best friend Stiles. Why?" Faye asked her, a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh uhm, no reason. Scott, he's in my English class." She lied smoothly; Faye's smile never disappearing.

"Well let me tell you Allison, Scott would definitely make a good partner for any upcoming projects. He's definitely hardworking and extremely dedicated, he'll also try and do all the work for you because he's a nerd." Faye told her, watching the blush on Allison's cheeks begin to rise.

"That's good to know." Allison admitted as the girls returned their eyes to the incredible moves of the man in question, Scott McCall

* * *

"I…I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained to them about his unbelievable lacrosse performance.

"You were amazing today." Faye told him, following after them as they made their way through the small creek, on their way to find the dead body.

"But that's not it, it's like suddenly I can see, hear and smell things I couldn't smell before."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked him curiously.

"Well for instance like that mint mojito gum in your pocket and the cotton candy lip gloss Faye's wearing." Scott told them.

Faye stared at him wide eyed as she watched Stiles pull out a strip of gum he didn't even know he had.

"So then, all of this started with the bite?" Stiles asked him as they continued to walk through the woods.

"Well I mean what if it's like an infection, like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock?" Scott asked, fear rising in his voice.

"You know what, I actually think I've heard of this before." Stiles admitted, catching Scott and Faye by surprise.

"Really?" They both asked him incredulous.

"Yes really, it's called Lycanthropy." Stiles told them, sending a small wink to Faye as she simply rolled her eyes.

"Lycanthropy? What's that? Is it bad? Ohmygod am I going to die?"

"No you won't die, and trust me you won't have to worry much about it. It only happens once a month." Stiles informed him; chuckling a bit as he realized Scott was still looking lost.

"Alright Team Jacob, leave poor Scotty alone." Faye glared at Stiles as he began making howling noises at Scott.

Scott simply pushed him while Faye slapped his arm.

"Ow, hey you were the one who said you had seen a wolf. I'm just kidding, honestly. But, if you see me melting all the silver during shop that's only cause the full moon is coming." He chuckled while Faye simply pushed him again.

"Ow Faye!" He shouted at her.

Ignoring Stiles, Faye and Scott continued to walk towards the direction that he claimed was where the body was. When they finally reached a clearing in the woods that seemed to have a sort of body indentation into the leaves, Scott pointed it out as the place he had remembered seeing the body.

"I could have sworn the body was right here, I mean I fell down over there and the deer came from that side." Scott told them confused while Stiles and Faye continued looking around.

"Well maybe the killer moved the body?" Faye asked him curiously, looking around on the ground for any sign of Scott's inhaler.

"Well if he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott reminded them, continuing to search on the ground for it.

Stiles and Faye continued to help Scott, browsing through the leaves in search of the inhaler. When Faye continued to come up short, she decided to take a break and get back up on her feet. A gasp slowly left her lips when she noticed **him. **He stood there in the clearing, glaring at the three teenagers. What shocked Faye the most was that he seemed absolutely and completely familiar to her.

Before Faye even had a chance to react, Stiles and Scott began getting to their feet. Once they looked up at Faye to catch her frozen still, they turned around and let out small gasps of their own when they noticed the same man walking towards them.

"What do you three think you're doing here?" The man shouted at them.

Stiles, Scott and Faye simply shrugged not knowing exactly how to explain themselves.

"Huh? This is private property." The man told them, expecting to scare them enough into leaving.

"Ugh sorry man, we had no idea." Stiles told him apologizing quickly.

"Yeah uhm we were just looking for something, we didn't mean to disturb you or anything…" Scott admitted trailing off.

The man simply raised his eyebrows at Scott, not really caring what he said.

"Its okay uhm just forget it." Scott finished, trying to avoid all eye contact with the man.

The man simply rolled his eyes and pulled something out of his pocket, throwing it towards Scott who caught it with fast reflexes. It was his inhaler.

"Thanks." Scott breathed out in relief as he and Stiles began to walk away.

Faye still hadn't realized that Stiles and Scott were walking away; her eyes were permanently glued to the grey pair of the mystery man before her. She couldn't place where she had seen him before, but something about him made her heart hammer against her chest.

"Do I know you?" She asked out to him, shocking herself. She hadn't meant to say anything to him, but the words had simply rushed out of her mouth.

"I've never seen you before in my life." The man told her, a confused look in his eyes.

Before she could say anything else, the world around her had started spinning around quickly and suddenly it was like it had been kicked out from beneath her. The last thing she saw before everything had gone dark was the scared and confused look on his face.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Stiles shouted once he and Scott had turned back around upon realizing that Faye hadn't followed them.

They watched as the man kneeled beside Faye, his hand near her neck checking for what looked to be a pulse.

"What did you do to her?" Scott snarled at the man.

"I have no idea, she fainted." The man explained to them, rolling his eyes at their accusatory glares.

"Faye…Faye come on fairy, wake up." Stiles whispered to her, shaking her lightly to get her to open her eyes.

"Wha…What happened?" She asked them quietly, blinking her eyes repeatedly before she began to get up.

"You fainted." Scott told her, rushing to kneel beside her with Stiles.

"The man, the man where did he go?" Faye asked them quickly, her eyes scanning the forest for any sign of him.

Scott and Stiles stared at her shocked, they had no idea where the man had gone and they had no idea why she was acting so strangely.

"Where's Derek?" She asked them, their eyes widening slightly.

"Faye…how do you know his name?" Stiles asked her, he knew for a fact that she hadn't followed after them when Stiles had explained who he was to Scott.

He also knew that Faye hadn't cared much about the Hale fire when it had happened only seven years ago. There was no way possible that she could have known his name, yet there she was repeating his name over and over again her eye searching for any sign of him left.


	4. The Party

Faye sighed as she ran a small hand through her long hair, her eyes skimming the large Chemistry book in front of her. The soft sounds of The XX's _Coexist _played throughout her room as she hummed along. Her pencil tapped against the book, no longer was she reading the notes that Mr. Harris had assigned them.

Her mind was racing from what had happened the night before in the woods. She didn't understand what had happened, she was never prone to having fainting spells before and yet suddenly there she was. After they had left the Preserve, Scott and Stiles had continuously asked her how she could have possibly known Derek's name. The only answer she had for them was _I don't know_. When she had locked eyes with Derek in the woods it was as if the entire nightmare that she had had four nights ago had suddenly came back. After that she realized why Greyson had spent the night with her and why he was making sure she was okay the next morning. It had been almost three years since the unbearable dreams had plagued her. After the night in the Preserve she couldn't _stop _thinking about the dream, and every time she closed her eyes to go to bed she continued to repeat the dream in her mind. Faye groaned out frustrated when she felt her phone vibrate beside her for the hundredth time. Picking up her phone from her bed she read off the screen.

_4 Missed calls from Stiles_

_1 Missed call from Scott_

_6 Text Messages from Lydia_

_2 Text Messages from Allison_

Tonight was the night of Lydia's huge back to school party and her friends wanted her to go out and have fun. Faye had to admit that she wanted to go out and have fun as well, but not having slept in almost three nights she didn't really feel in the mood to go. Slowly, Faye got off her bed and walked towards her IPod deck and began playing _The Other side _by Macklemore as she walked down her long winding staircase towards her kitchen. Once getting there she opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Hey." She heard a voice call out, causing her to scream. Spinning as fast as she possibly could, she turned around quickly to be face to chest with a smiling Stiles.

"Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked him, smacking him in the chest.

"Ow." Stiles told her laughing as he rubbed his chest.

"I'm sorry, I was just coming over to check on you. You haven't answered any of my phone calls." He reminded her.

"Yeah…I've been busy." She lied to him. Faye hated lying to Stiles, mainly because he was her closes friend and they told each other everything. She motioned towards him to follow her up the stairs and he did exactly that, grabbing a bottle of water for himself as well. When they got into Faye's room she led him towards her bed and he sat beside her.

"So, you're just not going to go to this party tonight?" he asked her incredulous. Stiles had known Faye for many years, and in knowing her he knew that she _loved _to party. She loved dancing with her friends and having the time of her life. It was her favorite thing to do.

"Just, not feeling up for it tonight." She sighed quietly.

"Alright, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked her. Stiles was getting sick and tired of the way Faye was acting, this wasn't the usual Faye and this Faye that sat in front of him felt almost alien.

"What do you know about dreams, Stiles?" She asked him.

"I know that they don't mean much. They are tools that your subconscious has to tell you that you are either bored or stressed about something."

"Stiles, what if you saw something in a dream, something you couldn't have possibly ever seen. What does that tell you?" She asked him, worry completely laced in her voice.

"What are you talking about Faye, what did you dream about?" He asked her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Stiles I dreamt about the Hale fire."

"That's impossible Faye, we were only eleven when that fire happened. We weren't even in Beacon Hills either, we were on a field trip in Sacramento." He reminded her.

"Exactly, so then tell me. How could I have possibly dreamt about it?"

"I don't know Faye, I mean maybe you made it up in your head." He shrugged.

"But why? This was three nights ago Stiles, why would I even think about it?"

"I don't know Faye, maybe it's just a coincidence. I have no idea; I think you're reading too much into this. I mean when's the last time you had a good night's rest?"

"Three nights ago."

"Alright, that's it. We're going to go out and have fun and you're going to come home exhausted and not have any dreams about weird house fires." He told her adamantly, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of bed.

"Stiles I don't want to." She argued with him.

"Nope, you're not going to fight with me. Get in there and come out looking like a sex symbol." Stiles smirked at her, throwing her into the closet and closing the door so she couldn't get out.

Faye simply cursed at him and then began looking through her closet for something to throw on. Not really caring at this point, she pulled out a salmon colored romper and slipped it on along with a pair of light brown gladiator sandals. She threw on a small beige cardigan and grabbed a small purse.

"Alright Stiles, I'm fully dressed." She shouted at him as he opened the door slowly with a small smile on his face.

"And you look beautiful, my dear friend." He told her, extending his hand for her to take.

"Come on, let's get the party started." She smiled, trying to ease off her worry.

* * *

Stiles dragged Faye along with him up to Lydia's house, the sounds of the raging party igniting a fire into their eyes. He had finally been able to calm Faye down in the car, and she was finally starting to relax. Exploiting this newfound confidence in Faye, Stiles pulled her towards the dance floor and started to get her to dance with him.

"What are you doing, Stilinski?" she asked him laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands falling straight to her waist.

"I'm just trying to show you a good time, remember I promised you a good night." He reminded her, swaying along to the music with her.

"Faye! I'm so glad you made it!" Allison squealed, smiling at the couple.

"Hey guys." Scott smiled at them; well it was more of a goofy smile since Allison was with him.

"Yeah, it took some convincing but I was finally able to get this little lady out here." Stiles chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"What can I say, no one can resist those cute little moles." Faye chuckled, shoving Stiles slightly.

"You know it's a very masochistic relationship between us both. We enjoy the pain." He acknowledged sarcastically, a smile still on his face.

"Well we're gonna leave you two alone… have fun." Allison smirked at them as she pulled Scott on the dance floor.

"I think they're adorable together." Faye told him, going back to dancing with him.

"Yeah, you know it's crazy to see two people who you never really thought would go together, be together." He admitted to her, spinning her around in a circle making her giggle.

"Well aren't you two cute?" The couple heard a familiar voice grimace at them; pulling away the couple were met with Faye's ex-boyfriend Adam Ross.

"Adam, how are you man?" Stiles asked him, the hostility never leaving his voice.

"I've been good Stilinski, how about you? Enjoying my girl?" Adam asked him, taking a sip from the red SOLO cup in his hands.

"Adam we're broken up, remember?" Faye asked him, rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah about that Faye, uhm I was really hoping we could talk." He told her, his blue eyes looking hurt.

"Listen man, I don't really think she wants to talk right now." Stiles told him, putting himself in between Adam and Faye.

"It's okay Stiles, I'll talk to him."

"No Faye you won't, I promised you a good time. We both know Adam _isn't_ a good time." Stiles reminded her.

"It's okay Stiles, I promise." She smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Fine, but I'll be right here if you need me."

Faye simply nodded, her heart warming at the fact that her best friend cared for her so much. The small smile that she once held on her face quickly dropped as she took a hold of Adam's hand and followed him towards a quieter area of the back yard.

Derek Hale watched the three teens curiously, trying to decipher what exactly they meant to each other. He noticed quickly that Scott was the so-called 'leader' of the group, dancing along with the pretty Argent girl his mind completely transfixed on her. Stiles, the goofy one of the bunch had his arms wrapped around the girl who had fainted, Faye. _Faye. _Derek wasn't sure what it was about her, but there was something that pulled him towards her. Something about the way she looked at him that day that made him want to know how or why she knew him. He watched her intrigued as she held the hand of some stereotypical jock and led him towards a more quiet area of the party. Derek quickly looked at Scott, sending him a smirk when he noticed him looking at him. He nodded towards Faye and the other guy, when Scott had turned his head to see what he was aiming at; Derek took that as his cue to leave.

"All I'm asking for is another chance Faye, let me just show you I can treat you right." Adam begged her, his breath reeking of vodka.

"Adam, you've already had two chances. I don't know if I could actually take a third." She admitted to him, shaking her head.

"Faye will you ju-" Adam began but was quickly cut off by Allison rushing towards her.

"Faye? Have you seen Scott?" Allison asked her, worry in her voice.

"Uhm no, I thought you two were just dancing." Faye asked her confused.

"I mean we were, but then suddenly he pulled away from me and he was breathing really heavily and then he just ran full force towards his car." Allison explained.

"What? Oh my god was he sick? Where's Stiles?" She asked Allison quickly, completely ignoring Adam.

"He followed right after him in his Jeep. What's going on Faye? Should I be worried?" Allison asked her, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Honestly Allison I have no idea, but for his sake he better have a damn good reason to leave." Faye admitted to her.

"Allison, Faye I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's-" They heard a voice say, but Faye cut him off quickly.

"Derek?" She asked him baffled.

"Yeah, Scott and Stiles just left but they told me if either of you needed a ride…" He trailed off, a smile on his face.

"Uhm no it's okay don't worry about it. I'm just going to get a ride with Lydia, will you be okay?" Allison asked her. Faye simply sighed and shook her head, looking towards Adam she knew she wouldn't be getting a ride from him anytime soon.

"So, how about it?"

"You know what, a ride sounds pretty good right now." Faye admitted. Before Faye and Derek could get on their way, Adam quickly grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Faye? What the fuck, we weren't even done." He told her, glaring at her. Faye looked at him with pure unamusement in her face. She was tired and annoyed from talking with him and even though she didn't trust Derek so much, she really just wanted to get home.

"I'll talk to you later okay."

"No! Faye will you just fucking talk to me for three fucking minutes?" Adam shouted at her, grabing her wrist a bit more tightly and pulling her towards him.

"Listen man, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you. So how about you let her go, get yourself another drink and forget any of this even happened?" Derek sneered at the man. He didn't know what came over him, but suddenly he felt this intense need to protect the girl in front of him.

"Or what?" Adam smirked at him, shoving him back a bit roughly.

"Adam!" Faye shouted out shocked. She couldn't believe that Adam was trying to pick a fight with a guy literally twice his size. She watched as a look of pure annoyance fell on Derek's face.

Out of nowhere Adam had begun to throw a punch and though he didn't mean to lean towards Faye he was so drunk he was about four inches away from hitting her, but before Faye could even react to what he was doing Derek had grabbed his wrist tightly and twisted it a bit to where he held it behind Adam's back; the pressure slowly building throughout his arm.

"Don't you _ever _raise your hand to a girl, _again." _Derek shouted in disgust as he simply threw Adam to the ground. Faye watched on, her lips parted as if she were about say something but stopped herself.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked her, his face in what Faye had soon realized was his usual expressionless self.

"Uhm yeah, thank you."

"It's nothing, now let's get you home." Derek smiled at her slightly, reaching for her arm as he pulled her towards his Camaro.

Faye sat silently in Derek's car, the only sound coming from the radio that was playing some soft rock station. Faye had thanked him multiple more times in the car for what he had done to Adam. Though she also felt a need to ensure Derek that he wasn't usually like that, and if anything the alcohol was going to his head. After that Derek didn't say much and Faye was beginning to feel a bit more uncomfortable. She had really wanted to ask him what had happened in the woods the night she fainted; but she couldn't seem to get the words out. So as he pulled up in front of her large home he shut off the ignition and turned his body towards her.

"What is it?" He asked her curiously. Derek had felt the tension the minute she sat in his car, and it didn't help either that her heartbeat was slightly increased. At frist he had written it off as teenage hormones, but he realized quickly that it seemed as if she were having an internal debate with herself.

"Its…it's nothing really. I, I just…what happened in the woods that day?" She blurted out. Faye felt like an idiot letting those words slipped, she knew in her head that he couldn't have possibly known the answer if she didn't. But, she hated feeling like she was out of the know and not knowing what was going on with her _own _body.

"How could I possibly know what triggered your fainting spell?" He asked her confused. Granted, Derek was extremely curious himself as well. When the girl had looked at him in the woods he caught something in her eyes, _familiarity_. Yet, he had never once remembered seeing her in his life.

"I'm sorry…that was a stupid question. I just…I just don't know what happened. And then with my dream and everything and ohmygod I'm just rambling on. You more than likely don't care about any of this." She rambled on, her cheeks heating in embarrassment. She was truly just extremely tired, and the only thought that was in her mind was to go upstairs and take a very long and very nice sleep. As she went to open the car door, Derek's hand stretched out and grabbed her wrist gently. Once his hand had grabbed Faye's it was like an electrical current traveled through their skin, he dropped her hand roughly and looked up at her with wide eyes. Faye was just as confused; she had even pulled her wrist back and cradled it against her self.

"Thanks for the ride Derek." She breathed out, rushing out of the car and racing towards the car. It wasn't until she had made it inside and Derek heard her climbing up a staircase that he realized she had left her bag in his car. Curiousty overtaking him, he picked it up and began to shuffle through it. He pulled out a wallet loaded with creditcards, gift cards and about a hundred dollars. He pulled out her license and looked at her picture.

"Who are you Antanasia Faye O'Connor?" He whispered quietly, his thoughts transfixed on the young girl alone in her bedroom.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your favoriting, following and reviewing. I've been working really hard on this story trying to make it perfect for you guys. I would really appreciate it if we could possibly get three or four reviews for this chapter, it would mean a lot to me to know what you guys think. Anyways I decided to also make a photobucket album with some of the extra character pictures so you guys could sort of get an idea on what they look like you can go here ( user/xXAgirlnamedhelloXx/library/The%20Wolf%20In%2 0Disguise?sort=3&page=1) I also made a set in Polyvore incase any of you are curious to Faye's fashion choices. I know most of you probably don't care, but I know it's also fun. So go here ( wolf_in_disguise/collection?id=2650383)**


End file.
